The need for strong, thermally-stable catalyst supports for use in automobile exhaust pollution control systems has led to intensive research and development efforts by numerous companies. Pollution control reactors must withstand normal operating temperatures as high as 2000.degree.F. In addition, they must operate efficiently with gas temperatures, pressures, compositions, and velocities that fluctuate rapidly over wide ranges, and they must withstand the mechanical shocks and vibrations of vehicle operation.
The task of finding substrates that will stand up to these severe operating requirements has been formidable.
The size and weight criteria imposed by the auto industry require a catalyst support having a high surface area per unit of volume. While monolithic ceramic materials are a good choice for such catalyst supports based on costs, strength, and thermal stability, a major drawback to the use of ceramic materials has been the development of a suitable process for fabricating a high strength, high surface area monolithic product at a reasonable cost.